


Self Preservation: Director's Cut

by Flameroyalty



Series: Self Preservation [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Companion Piece, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: So Self Preservation has taken almost half a year of my life and there was a lot of ideas tossed around and some even got written. Half written scenes that got changed halfway through, scenes that were cut because they didn't flow well with the story, stuff like that. This is where those scenes/alternative versions are going to be put for your reading pleasure. Timeline and author commentary about each snippet will be in the chap summary. (This was requested)





	1. Taste Test (Del)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: After Chapter 24: Rewards
> 
> Yes we're starting with a reference to the porn scene. It was the first one in the side doc and the most poslished one. Nines takes great joy in teasing his girlfriend about things only they know, and complimenting her at the same time. Connor is just clueless enough to have it go over his head. Eventually he just tells Connor he likes sour candy to get him to let the topic go.

Connor was thrilled to hear that his brother was finally taking steps in developing his deviancy and that he’d taking his suggestion for the tasting patch. He was excited to hear how the experience had been going, what he’d learned, what his preferences were, what his favourite food was so far. 

When Nines told him he’d explored his new capabilities, but refused to tell him what with, he’d grown curious. He’d asked you, but you showed signs of embarrassment and rushed off before he could get an answer. 

He made a game of it. Bringing new things for Nines to try. Hoping he could top whatever mystery treat he was keeping from him, or at least give him some clues. 

He thrust a box of pastries in his brother’s personal space, “Try these. They’re Hank’s favourite doughnuts.”

Nines gives him a soft smile and gently takes one from the box. One is offered to you and you gladly take one Connor knows is your favourite. It’s the first time you’ve been present when he’s offered Nines new foods to try, maybe your reaction would help him. While you munch away happily, Connor turns back to his test subject. 

Calmly, analytical, Nines relays his findings, “They’re sweet. I think that’s the right word. They’re pleasant. Texture is soft. I can understand why you and Hank would enjoy them.” He glances at you briefly, “But they aren’t anywhere close to the best thing I’ve tasted.”

You choke and cough on your mouthful.

“I’m going to get some coffee!” you shout before standing and marching over to the break room, abandoning your food. You aggressively jab at the buttons and impatiently tap your foot while you wait for the machine to kick up. 

“Is she okay?” Connor asks, watching you run your hand through your hair and a blush take over your face. 

“I assure you, she’s more than okay.”


	2. Reunion (Alt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Alternate version of Chapter 27: Desperation
> 
> So this was written before I decided to impliment the Fake!Nines concept. This is actual Nines seeing the love of his life after 2 weeks of being half dead and terrified she wouldn't believe it was him. Editing it for Fake!Nines was pretty easy because all I had to do was take out the humanizing and unique lines and left everything he would say if all he had was data. “Shhh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m right here.” was my favourite line to keep because it's just banked in the memories and really shows how easy it is to manipulate emotions. It's twisted for use, tainting it. In this original version, it's sincere and genuine.

They’d taken him back to Cyberlife. Kamski wanted to work on him personally. You weren’t sure why and it did little to ease your pain. They weren’t telling you anything. They were supposed to tell you. It’s been a week and you haven’t even heard if they can save him. You didn’t know anything about his condition, or when or if he was coming back. You’d called and emailed but you didn’t get anything other than automated responses. You even resorted to asking Gavin if he could talk to his brother. He took pity on you, and was maybe a little scared of you, but said he couldn’t get anything either. 

Your apartment has never felt so uncomfortably empty. You’d lived alone for so long, you thought you’d be fine. It’s not like he had much in the way of physical trinkets to remind you of him, but the air was wrong. It felt wrong to be in bed alone. To wake up cold. To drive yourself home. To not see him sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, reading. To not have his voice. To walk out of your room to the same mess you’d left the night before and the slowly dwindling groceries. 

You didn’t want to do anything. You didn’t go to work. Fowler told you not to but you knew you should be. You should be working twice as hard to figure it all out. Find the others and solve the case without him. Prove you could do it solo. You should be angry but instead you’re just exhausted.

Therapy was something you were supposed to be going to. Kill someone at close range for the first time and watch your boyfriend die; it’s a lot for one day. It’s covered by insurance but talking to someone about what happened was nowhere close to the top of your priority list.

You didn’t answer calls. You barely left bed. All you wanted was sleep, but sleep led to nightmares. Recreations and alternatives, how you should’ve done things. Sleep wasn’t much of an option. Eating wasn’t a very appealing activity either. You couldn’t even find the energy to cry anymore, though dehydration probably wasn’t helping. You know he would be angry at you for your self destruction but it’s not like he was around to shame you for it.

Connor would come visit, making sure you were keeping yourself alive. You knew he was hurting too, but you can barely support yourself, let alone him. You wanted to help him through this but, you just couldn’t. 

He told you that the case had gone to him and Hank until you were ready to come back. It gave him an excuse to drag you to Hank’s for dinner. To get you out of the house, eating, talking, and to the office to review files. 

You held onto the jacket like it was your life source. After some serious internal struggle, you found the strength to wash it. You wore around the apartment. You slept with it at night. You didn’t leave the house without it resting on your shoulders. 

You finally got an e-mail. Apparently Kamski knew about the case and wanted to make sure Sam’s stupid toy didn’t give them any of Nines’ data. They weren’t sure what exactly what he was going to need but you said they could do anything they wanted. You just wanted him back. Chloe did a very good job of making you feel a little more hopeful.

You were visiting the office to drop off some files you’d found at home to Connor. Hopefully he was going to be able to pull something useful from them. He and Hank had been able to find some possible connections to Samuel and brought them in at least. You were glad something was getting done. 

You stop at your desk, taking a seat for a minute. Fingers gliding over the keyboard for a second. Maybe you were ready to come back. Sure, the empty desk across from yours made you want to cry but you could get used to it again. 

“Oh that’s where it went.” a voice comes from behind you. 

You don’t want to turn around. Facing him would solidify it. Whether it was him or not. Whether you had him back, or lost him forever. What they were able to salvage. For the first time, Nines’ voice scares you. 

“I’ve startled you. My apologies. I thought it you might find the joke comforting.” 

You take a deep breath and spin the chair. It looked like him at least. Standing there, arms behind his back, a soft smile on his face with just the slightest hint of hesitation. He was wearing his usual outfit, minus the jacket. They did a really good job of fixing the fracture, if it wasn’t just a replacement piece. 

You wanted to trust it. You needed it to be him like you needed air. You wanted to throw yourself into his arms and never let go. Tell him that you were never going to let this happen to him again. You wanted to but knew you needed to be careful. 

“You’re cautious. I understand that you may be having difficulty trusting that it’s me and not a reset or replacement model. It’s a completely justified wariness. So much so, that I anticipated it. I had two weeks of semi consciousness to find a way to authenticate myself upon my return as your living, feeling, partner. I brought you this.” 

He reveals what was hidden behind his back. A clear plastic container. He hands it to you and you carefully accept it. You open the container and a strong smell of baked goods hits your senses. It was biscotti. It was chocolate and almond biscotti and it looked homemade.

You look up at him and open your mouth to speak but he talks first.

“I saw everything at the Rayon apartment. My systems were malfunctioning but I could still watch the events unfolding in front of me. I saw the confrontation. I watched you feel and be so incredibly human and I knew whatever force chose for me to deviate because of you, knew what it was doing. Then I had to watch you hurt, so much. I can assure you that I wanted nothing but to tell you I could see you, to comfort you. I have felt the most immense guilt since, knowing I should’ve been more careful. I shouldn’t have put you in a situation where you had to take such actions.”

He cups your face with his hand. You can’t help but lean into it. He was warm again. He gently wipes a tear from your cheek with his thumb. 

“My love, I am so sorry for the pain you’ve felt. I failed to protect you. Keeping you safe is my mission and I failed you. I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

Maybe it’s the exhaustion, maybe it’s weakness. It might be blind optimism. You place the container of cookies onto your desk, stand, and fall into him. He immediately wraps one arm around you, the other hand tangling itself in your hair. It’s the first thing that feels right in weeks. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m right here.”

The tears immediately pour out of you. 

“[Y/N], your blood sugar and water levels are concerningly low, when was the last time you ate? You also appear to be heavily sleep deprived, have you not been sleeping properly? Have you completely forgotten how to maintain yourself without me? How did you survive before I came along?”

You smile and mumble into his shirt, “No. Nightmares. Not hungry.”

"I suppose it's expected, leaving you alone for so long. I missed taking care of you."

"I missed you so fucking much." 

“I know my love.” He whispers, “Would you like me take you home? You can rest. I won’t even criticize your snacking. We can pick up those cookies you like on the way.”

You nod. Reluctantly, you pull away but he makes sure to take your hand in his. You were never letting go again.


	3. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the betting pool, as requested.

You hold your hand out to Hank, “Let me see the board.”

He welcomes the distraction from his work, turning to you, “What are you talking about?”

“The betting pool sheet.”

He chuckles, “Which one?”

You roll your eyes, “The one about me and Nines. Just let me see it.” 

“Is it finally time?”

“It’s no fun if I tell you, now is it? Hand it over.”

“Alright, alright miss bossy pants. Fuck, you get laid and suddenly you run the place.” 

He rummages through his top drawer and pulls out a file folder. You open it and skim through the predictions. 

“Tina!” You shout.

Her head pops out from the door of the break room, “Yeah?”

You wave the sheet in the air, “Get your 200 from whoever owes you it. You were the closest.”

“Hell yeah!” She pumps her fist and starts walking between desks to gather her winnings. 

You smile to yourself and go to your desk. You take out your phone and send a text to Connor.

**[I’ll send you the 200 later. I don't need people thinking what you wrote was right and Tina’s saving up to fix her car. Stop going through your brother’s search history, you cheater. ]**

You hear him laugh from the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but there wasn't much to say other than Connor's a dirty cheater dead set on embarrassing his little brother.


End file.
